Alice Noel-Roback
Alice Noel-Roback is a background character of Silent Hill: Devil's Pacifism. Appearance Alice is a 5'5", 26-year-old Caucasian female. She has heterochromia iridum, making her left eye green and her right eye blue; this indicates that there was some unspecified level of incest in her family history. She wears her brunette hair at shoulder length, and having naturally straight hair leaves it to lay flat against the sides of her head with relative ease. The back of her hair edges up into an A-line to the base of her cranium. She is a fan of piercings, and possesses a total of 9. She has three earrings pierced through each ear, as well as a barbel in her right eyebrow, a stud in her left nostril, and a hoop in her lower lip, located slightly off-center to the right of her face. Depending upon the situation, Alice is known for wearing three different outfits. While at work, she normally wears her nurse's uniform. During the past when she and Thor would hang out, she would wear a dark blue camisole under a short leather jacket, along with tight jeans. Two sterling silver rings are worn upon her right hand on her middle and ring fingers while her feet wear regular white tennis shoes. However when on her own away from Thor, she dressed significantly more provocatively, wearing a tight black tube top under a red vinyl vest with popped lapels, a velvet collar around her neck, elbow-length black velvet gloves, a short black miniskirt and tall vinyl stiletto-heeled boots that reach up to her mid thigh. Statistics *'Eye color:' Alice suffers from heterochromia iridum, and as such her left eye is green while her right eye is blue. *'Hair color:' Hair is brunette in color. *'Hair length:' Hair is straight and falls down to her shoulders, laying naturally along the sides of her head while her personal haircut edges it up in an A-line to the base of her cranium at the back of her head. *'Skin tone:' General Caucasian tint. *'Apparel:' She has six earrings (three in each ear) and three piercings in her face—a barbel in her right eyebrow, a stud in her left nostril a hoop in her lower lip, slightly off-centered to the right side of her face. thumb|left Depending upon the situation, Alice is known for wearing three different outfits. While at work, she normally wears her nurse's uniform. During the past when she and Thor would hang out, she would wear a dark blue camisole under a short leather jacket, along with tight jeans. Two sterling silver rings are worn upon her right hand on her middle and ring fingers while her feet wear regular white tennis shoes. However when on her own away from Thor, she dressed significantly more provocatively, wearing a tight black tube top under a red vinyl vest with popped lapels, a velvet collar around her neck, elbow-length black velvet gloves, a short black miniskirt and tall vinyl stiletto-heeled boots that reach up to her mid thigh. *'Likes:' **Living life to the fullest **Dancing **Sex *'Dislikes:' **Wasting time in life *'Fears:' **A boring life Behind the scenes *The nightmares and night terrors encountered by Thor Steinbach are mostly created as allusions to Alice. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Silent Hill Fanon Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Illustrated Characters